Last Night
by Arayuru-san
Summary: Seifer wakes up to someone unexpected…WARNING: shounen-ai: If you don’t know what that means, find out before reading this


Last Night:

"Hiya, Zell, want to go drinking? Nothing better to do. Squall?"

"…." 

"What the hell does that mean?" Irvine whined.

"It means," Zell smiled "He's paying."

Zell and Irvine grab Squall, just as Rinoa came in.

"Squall sweetie, you offered to pay for everyone?"

"…."(ohcrapohcrapohcrap)

"Great!" Rinona giggled. I'll just get all of my friends to some along! See you there!"

Rinoa yelled down the halls "And I'll tell them about your generous offer!" she waved as she giggled.

Later…

"Irvine, wash _ish_ th-this Shtuff?" Zell asked. Wobbling slightly.

Irvine picked up the bottle and looked at it, trying to read it.

"Blurry."

"Odd name for a drink." Zell said.

~Seifer~

"Huh." Seifer grunted. He remembered drinking. A LOT. Rinoa said something about Squall paying for drinks. Meaning that he could do what he wanted, and he didn't have to pay for it, and Squall did. He enjoyed himself.

But Seifer couldn't remember much else about last night. He looked around. He was still in his own bed. That was a good sign. 

Seifer suddenly realized that he was naked. Okay, that could be good or bad, depending on what else was in the bed.

Cowboy hat. When Seifer turned his head to the right, he saw Irvine's hat. No, anything but a cowboy hat. OR the cowboy. Seifer groaned. To make things worse, Irvine was naked too. 

And in Seifer's bed, with his head on Seifer's chest, _and_ he was drooling. It couldn't get worse. Not only was he naked, he was naked with another guy. An annoying one too. And Seifer couldn't remember what he did, or to whom. He also couldn't remember where his clothes went.

Wait. There was a weight on his other arm, his left. A warm one.

Zell. The tattooed blonde was at Seifer's left side, holding onto one of his arms.

I just got drunk, and now I'm in bed with two guys, naked. And they are both naked.

And I still can't remember what I did last night.

And there's someone else. In the bed, probably naked. Seifer groaned as he looked at Zell's shoulder. There was someone's hand on it, and it wasn't his own, and Irvine was on the other side of the bed, still drooling.

Squall. Oh crap.

Seifer felt like crap. He'll just sleep for a couple of hours, then wake up again, and chop the others into little pieces with his gunblade. 

~Irvine~

Okay, this wasn't his room. No biggie, this wouldn't be the first time he woke up naked with someone else. And, hopefully, it would be the last time. Irvine wished he could remember what he'd done. He shuddered as the last time he'd done something while he was drunk, the girl's boyfriend tried to beat him up. It's an odd feeling to be apologizing for something you couldn't remember.

But this was the first time he woke up in bed with another _guy_. Or at least, the first time he woke up with _just_ another guy. There was the time with that girl and the other guy—

—Wait, what was that on the other side of Seifer? Squall and Zell, with Seifer's arm between them, how cute. 'I wish I had a camera.' Irvine thought. Of course, they would kill me, but it would be worth it.

Okay, this wasn't the first time he woke up naked in someone else's bed. It was just the first time he woke up with just other guys. Well, there was a first time for everything. Irvine wondered what exactly did he do, and where his clothes were. They weren't in the room. Oh well. Irvine never minded going to sleep naked. 

~Squall~

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Crap. That was the last time he went drinking. Not only did he have to pay, he had woken up in someone else's bed. 

With several other people.

And the aforementioned people didn't have clothing. Speaking of which, where was it? Squall looked around the room. No, no clothing any where in the room. And it would be pretty hard to miss a gray trench coat, eight belts, four pairs of pants, and Irvine's hat— wait, he was wearing it. Somehow that didn't surprise Squall.

What exactly did they do last night?

After the fifth round he lost count of what had happened. He thought he saw Rinoa dancing on the table, Quitis had her whip…Maybe he didn't want to know.

~Misc.~

"WAKE .UP!" Squall yelled.

"Fujin?" Seifer said, groggily.

"Where am—DON"T KILL ME!" Zell screamed. He had woken up for the first time, and was panicking. 

"What did we do last night?" Squall asked.

"Uhh, whose bed is this?" Zell asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Mine. Now get out." Seifer grunted. Trying to go back to sleep.

"Wish I knew what happened, it seemed like fun. Where are my pants?" Irvine said.

"WHAT!" Zell yelled.

"I don't have my pants on, and I was wondering where they were, unless you want to—"

"No! uh, I meant about the first part."

"Well, we _are_ naked, and we woke up in the same bed. Whatever we did, I wish I could remember. Anyone want to try it again? To jog our memories, perhaps?" Irvine winked.

Zell looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Seifer seemed to be deciding between throttling them all, and going back to sleep. So far, sleep was winning, or so Irvine thought. Seifer made no move to try and kill them. Squall was acting like he couldn't believe what had happened, and thought that if he went back asleep, he would find that it was just a bad dream.

Apparently, Irvine was the only one happy to be there. It was going to be a long morning.

Where were his pants, any way?

Rinoa walked up to Selphie. 

"Selphie, that was mean."

"What did I do? I just helped them into bed!" Selphie giggled manically.

"But you helped them into the same bed!"

"They were heavy." Selphie pouted.

The two just laughed.

"Selphie?"

"Yes?"

"Next time they get drunk, let's make sure no weapons are in there first." Rinoa said.

"Good idea." Selpie said as they heard a thump from Seifer's room.


End file.
